


a beta's work is never done.

by amasijo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fandom - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amasijo/pseuds/amasijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the hit Tumblr post, "<a href="http://tofixtheshadows.tumblr.com/post/29976306436">Teen Wolf AU: Derek is a writer and really wants Scott to be his...............beta.</a>" Originally posted <a href="http://amasijo.tumblr.com/post/37376013575/i-really-spent-half-an-hour-writing-this">here</a> eons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beta's work is never done.

Scott wakes up to another five e-mails from Derek, so he decides to get coffee before sitting down to look at them. His chair creaks when he settles in with coffee _and_ a bowl of cereal, because he always listens to his stomach, and it was pretty loud this time, anyway, so it would have been difficult to ignore.

The e-mails are increasingly urgent, and Scott is kind of embarrassed just reading them, but he does read them all because it would probably be pretty rude not to. The last one has an attachment, and Scott isn't proud to say he physically balks at the filename.

He really needs to take care of this. Scott reluctantly clicks on Derek's name in his chat program. He's not even sure when Derek showed up on his list, he was just _there_ one day, which Scott thought was weird because he doesn't usually give out his address to random people.

> **Scott** : dude  
>  **Derek** : So will you do it?  
>  **Scott** : um no i came in here to say that i really dont think its a good idea man  
>  **Derek** : Scott, I need you.

Derek always makes this stuff sound so dramatic. 

> **Scott** : ok and i get that  
>  **Scott:** and i guess im flattered???

He's _really_  not. He can beta Stiles' stuff, even when it isn't what he's into because they're like, best friends, and that's what best friends are supposed to do for each other, but Derek is just like, this guy he knows who kind of creeps him out sometimes. It's kind of awkward.

> **Scott** : but  
>  **Scott** : like i thought you had

Other friends? Acquaintances. Erica and Isaac have some sort of ongoing thing where they race each other to be first comment in Derek's posts. It's actually supposed to be a bet, but Scott is pretty sure they've totally forgotten what it was exactly, that they bet, so maybe it's just a habit now.

Derek's posts themselves are kind of weird, but Boyd's a pretty loyal commenter, too, and he always has thoughtful stuff to say. Like, Scott usually gets more from Boyd's comments than he gets from Derek's posts, plus the GIFs he picks out to reply to whoever gets first comment are always funny. 

To be honest, Scott would still feel bad about them having to beta Derek's stuff, but they seem to like him, or, at least making his life difficult, which is something.

> **Scott** : idk other people lined up???  
>  **Scott** : ugh like you know i dont even like that show  
>  **Derek** : You don't have to think of it that way. It's just a love story between two people.

Scott almost spills coffee on himself when he snorts, but he manages to balance the cup, and puts it down on the table. 

> **Scott** : not to be mean but like  
>  **Scott** : one of those people is benedict crumbleprunes  
>  **Derek** : *Cumberbatch.  
>  **Scott** : ok  
>  **Scott** : and i just dont like picturing him having sex???

Or doing anything at all. Ever. 

> **Derek** : What if I told you I could get you into the V.I.P. screening of the new Elementary ep. next week?

Derek doesn't even watch Elementary, how would he—? Besides.

> **Scott** : oh allison already got us in  
>  **Scott** : sorry?

He doesn't get a reply for like, a whole two minutes, so he navigates away to check the Words With Friends game he has going with Allison. She's just put down 'loquacious'. How did she even manage that? The IM window flashes, and Scott tabs back in time to see Derek signing off.

> **Derek** : I have to go.  
>  **Scott** : sure

At least that's taken care of. Scott shrugs and goes back to his cereal. 


End file.
